Entities that manage large numbers of computers often use asset-tracking techniques to keep track of the computers' physical and/or logical attributes. For example, a physical attribute that is often maintained is a computer's physical location. Logical attributes that are often maintained are a computer's name and IP (Internet protocol) address, for example.
Physical location information is desirable to discourage theft, to optimize use of resources, to maintain knowledge of the quantities and qualities of computing assets, and to provide the ability to locate particular computers when they are needed. One method of physical attribute tracking is to automatically generate and maintain a location map, which depicts the locations of various computers within a facility. Another method is to generate and maintain a physical attribute database, which includes information about the locations in an electronic form.
Logical attribute information is desirable to track computer usage, connectivity, health and status, installed software information, and hardware capabilities, for example. In some cases, logical attribute information is maintained in a logical attribute database, which includes information about a computer's name (e.g., identity), IP address, software version information, and other logical attributes, for example.
Prior methods for maintaining asset information are deficient in several ways. First, they may require a human operator to keep the manual maps or attribute databases synchronized and up-to-date. In a dynamic environment with extensive migration, maintaining this information is a time-consuming process, and the information quickly becomes out-of-date. Another problem that exists with prior asset-tracking techniques is that physical attribute information and logical attribute information are often separately maintained. Accordingly, it is burdensome to retrieve both of these types of information for a particular asset.
In some situations, out-of-date information can have serious consequences. For example, a datacenter includes a host computer, which is responsible for providing services to remote users. Such a datacenter may include one or more backup computers, which can be used to replace the current host computer in the event of a failure. When a host failure occurs, it is desirable to rapidly locate a backup host and bring the backup host online. If the physical or logical attribute information for potential backup hosts is out of date, an unacceptably long time may elapse before an acceptable backup host can be located and brought online.
Accordingly, what are needed are methods and apparatus for maintaining asset attribute information in such a manner that the information is less prone to becoming out-of-date. Further needed are methods and apparatus that do not rely solely on human operators to maintain attribute information. Also needed are methods and apparatus that enable physical attribute and logical attribute information to be updated and correlated when physical or logical attribute changes occur.